A story of a boi
by Delsinrowedent
Summary: uhhh stuff...


Ike Rodriguez. He was a typical Mexican boy. He would listen to the typical Juan Direction, Julio beavér, and Bueno Mars. He didn't have many friends, or family. And he worked at a dead end job at local Kentucky Fried Carne.

Ike often felt _Empty_ inside... And that all changed, when his old friend came to visit...

A loud knocking echoed through Ike's house. Ike ignored the simple bangs. Then again, knock, knock, knock. This persisted until ike became furious. He trudged to the door and was about to annoyingly yell.

Until he saw Him...

"I got these for you" he says as he pulls out a bouchae of colorful roses from behind his back. "F-f-for me?" Ike says as his heart starts to race. Ike grabs the flowers and slowly starts to inhale the sweet smell of the fresh roses. "Come in" Ike says in a low voice.

Ike and the man both enter the house and go sit down the living room futon. "I've been wanting to see you..." The man say while looking into Ike's deep brown eyes. "Me too..." Ike mutters as he looks down and tries to hide his blushing cheeks.

The man grabs Ike's hand and slowly pulls himself toward ike. Their eyes lock and they both lean in for a tender kiss...Ike could taste the old doritos and mountain dew from his mouth and can't help but let out a low groan of pleasure. Ike then opens his eyes and pushes the man away... "I...WE can't do this..." Ike says with despair in his voice. "I can't hold back anymore" he says while pulling ike closer. Ike quickly counters and gently pushes away as tears start to roll down his rosy cheeks. "Donald... I mean Mr. Trump...we can't continue...if anyone found out..." Ike says while trying to hold back the tears.

Donald takes ike in his arms while ike cries on his shoulder. Ike looks up into trumps great big eyes and the two start to passionately makeout. After around 30 seconds they slowly break the kiss as saliva droops down from both of their tounges. "Dios Mio..." Ike says as he uses his index finger to caress trumps toupee, and then with his middle finger ike slowly puts his finger into trumps left ear. Trump purrs as his eyes start to twitch at the sensation he's feeling. Trump then leans closer and says "This couch pulls out...but I don't..."

Ike slowly pulls away and walks to the kitchen...he brings out a box and trump looks at ike with confusion. "What is this for?" "Its to make our night extra special" ike whispers.

Trump can't hold back any longer and lunges at ike and pins him down as they wrestle with their tounges. Trump then breaks the long passionate kiss and whispers into Ike's ear... "I've always loved Mexican food" Trump then puts his hand in the box ike pulled out earlier and pulls out a bottle of syrup. Trump then proceeds to take off his shirt as ike slowly rubs the warm syrup into trumps ripped 6 pack and in the middle of rubbing he insterts his tounge into trumps belly button.

The two are now sticky but still rub against each other with full force. Ike then pulls out a bag of gummy bears from the box. They both slowly and delicately place each and every gummy bear of one another's body.

Trump then mutters "I haven't showered in 4 days..." Ike erection then grew even bigger and ike has reached his full capacity...3cm... Ike then slowly caresses Trump's "Tower" as a meow escapes from his quivering lips.

Ike then starts to eat every single gummy bear that was on trump and ike could taste trump manly scent in every bite. Ike then slowly crawls up the mountain of pure raw meat that was Trump himself. Trump then screams "CHOKE ME AND SPIT IN MY MOUTH!" Ike happily obliges to his daddy's cummands.

After ike completes his task trump instantly wants to return the favor...

Trump does what he knows ike loves most...he gives ike what he's always wanted...Trump proceeds to ejaculate his seed onto Ike's face and punches ike in the face. As Ike's nose starts to bleed the mansause and Ike's fresh blood start to mix creating what some people call "the strawberry shortcake"

The two continue to make love throughout the whole night. After hours of sweet and tender love making they both pass out in each others arms.

Ike wakes up alone still on the futon that was reeking of the smell of love and was soaked in saliva and other bodily fluids.

Today was a new day. The empty Ike, was now...

 ** _Filled..._**


End file.
